Brother, My Brother
by Ankha
Summary: What has Dumbledore's meddling done this time? When the pain of Harry's scar and Severus's Dark Mark become too much for them, Albus steps in. His idea, however, has unexpected results, but he is more than pleased. And Severus and Harry? Find out! No slas
1. No Cause for Irritation

**Brother, My Brother  
By Rose and Ankha  
**  
A/N: This story is the combined efforts of my friend and myself. You see, one day in dear Calculus class, we had become bored. Hard to believe, yes? Well we pulled out the ever useful dry erase boards and attempted to entertain ourselves. This is the result. It all began as one-liners. I'd write a line as one character (Harry and Albus) and she would write another as another character (Severus). I thought it turned out rather well and now am happy to present it for your enjoyment.  
  
Important: Just so it is understood, this takes place during Harry's fifth year. I think that should be fairly obvious as we venture further however but I did not wish to confuse anyone early on.  
  
Disclaimer: Only the idea for the situation in the story is ours, not the characters and so on.  
  
Chapter 1- No Cause for Irritation  
  
Our tale begins at the wonderful and magical school of Hogwarts, where everyone is happy. Well, except perhaps the fifth Gryffindors who were currently trapped for three solid hours in the dungeons with Professor Snape and his fellow snakes. Now this both pleased and irritated Professor Snape as hated being forced to teach such incompetent dunderheads who would sooner throw themselves in front of the Killing Curse than attempt to correctly brew a potion but he did indeed love tormenting them. Seeing them squirm in their seats and their pathetic attempts to glare at him brought smug satisfaction. Today it would be even easier to take points as he was about to review them over what they had learned in the past four years. Little of nothing in his opinion (except for the know-it-all Granger), but it had to be done. They needed to realize the importance of the coming OWL tests and would not take them seriously if he did not make them. Of course his main (and he had to admit to himself, favorite) target for this torture was Harry James Potter, The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die-And-Leave-Snape-In- Peace-But-Instead-Lived-To-Torment-Said-Potions-Master-In-Some-Arcane- Attempt-To-Drive-Him-Insane. Yes, Severus thought, that fit him perfectly.  
"Well, Mr. Potter, celebrity status does not excuse you from this review. Tell me, what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Harry Potter, said celebrity, stared with somber green eyes at his Potions Master. He was too tired and worn to let the man stir his ire and he certainly was in no mood to rise to the bait. Over the last few weeks nightmares from the many Death Eater meetings had allowed him virtually no uninterrupted sleep and as such he'd had to find a way to fill the hours. Hermione would be proud; he'd done so by studying. He was therefore quite prepared for whatever Severus Snape threw his way, or at least he hoped.  
"Should I even try?" Harry whispered half to himself before clearing his throat. "Draught of Living Death, Professor."  
Severus could have been knocked over with a feather as he felt his eyebrow. How did the boy remember? That had been the very first question he'd asked him in his first year and he'd been looking forward to rubbing it in the boy's face that he'd missed the same question twice. But he couldn't, Potter was correct. It was almost inconceivable. Everyone knew that Potters were hopeless when it came to Potions, it was some sort of genetic defect. James had certainly been a failure; he'd blown up the potions lab nearly as much as Longbottom did in his day. So why the sudden turn around here? Severus's eyes narrowed slightly; something a bit harder perhaps.  
"Very good, Mr. Potter," he hissed through clenched teeth before a smirk settled over his face. "But can you list the ingredients used in the Valusamente Elixir?" Severus was quite pleased with himself; there was no way in hell that Harry would be able to answer this one.  
Harry saw the panicked look settle over Hermione's face as she glanced his way; it was a post-NEWTs potion and she was certain that he knew nothing about it. He drew in a breath; perhaps it was time to surprise both her and the professor.  
"Wormwood, knotgrass, lacewings, moonstone, lemon juice, runespoor egg yolk, and flobberworm intestines," he said confidently. When Severus's smirk widened Harry knew he had screwed up and the professor was going to flaunt that in front of the entire class. Damn.  
"Perhaps we should send you back to primary school, Mr. Potter, it is clear you lack the art of reading. Valusamente Elixir does not use moonstone, the book clearly states to use grinded unicorn horn. So, until you become a Potions Master, copy the ingredients on the board, start you potion, and try not to blow anything up!" Severus sent a glare around the classroom, even a warning one in the direction of his Slytherins that were not moving fast enough for his liking. "NOW!"  
Students all around Harry leapt to their feet and rushed to the student cabinet for their supplies while others stayed behind to copy the instructions as the professor had commanded. Harry did neither because he was too busy berating himself for being an idiot. Of course, moonstone went with the Veritaserum, how could he possibly mix that up? Score one for the idiocy of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
"How could I forget that?" He wondered aloud, attracting the class's attention he noticed with a faint blush. Squaring his shoulders he looked up at their teacher. "Sorry, sir, I'll try harder!" Feeling the heat of Severus's evil glare he looked down at his shoes contritely, not noticing most of the Gryffindors staring at him in disbelief. What in the world was going on with Harry? When did he become so submissive?  
Severus could not believe the boy, the audacity! "Mr. Potter, do not mock authority! That will cost you ten points!" Severus sat at his desk and pulled out papers that were in great need of grading.  
Harry couldn't believe it! (Though some part of him was wondering why this was so strange.) He'd lost points for Gryffindor for behaving properly—he'd even apologized! "Here I was actually trying to be good and he takes points!" he let escape in exasperation, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth.  
"Be quiet, Harry!" Hermione hissed, glancing in Snape's direction.  
Still marking Severus said, "That's twenty points, now get to work." He finally looked up at the two students and gifted both with a glare.  
Hermione immediately looked down and began working on her potion but Harry's common sense seemed to have abandoned him for he looked at Ron and said, "Do you think I could possibly get detention?"  
Severus bit his tongue and counted to three before slowly looking up, furious glare firmly in place. It seemed the raven-haired Gryffindor suddenly realized what he'd done and hastily began working on his potion. "Do you think yourself above the rules, Mr. Potter, that a teacher's command may be ignored? To answer your question, you now have a months detention with me. Report here tonight at eight."  
Harry had to fight hard to suppress a groan; great, just what he needed, another detention. "This is just not my day at all," He muttered to himself. Louder he continued. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I have detention with Professor Umbridge tonight." Sudden hope struck the Gryffindor. While the Potions Master was mean and degrading, he had never, ever hurt him. Detention with this man would be heaven next to Umbridge's hours of torture by quill. "Can I have detention with you instead, sir?"  
It took all of Severus's willpower to suppress the eyebrow that threatened to rise in surprise. Why in the name of Merlin's beard would the boy want detention with him? Well, for whatever reason, he was not going to give it to him. "This just isn't you day, is it, Mr. Potter? You will report here as soon as you are finished with Professor Umbridge's detention." Severus was prevented from continuing further when the bell rang. "Put your potions in phials, label them, place them on my desk, and clean up your work area. Be quick about it."  
Like the rest of his fellow classmates, Harry did not wish to anger the man any further (he'd done enough of that already). He ladled some of his less than perfect potion into the phial, labeled it and, after cleaning his area, sat it on the professor's desk. As he walked away he muttered to himself, "I hope he has something for a bleeding hand, I'm going to need it."  
Severus glanced sharply at the boy, curiosity aroused by that comment despite himself. When Harry looked back the curiosity instantly changed to malice; Harry sighed and headed out of the room dejectedly.  
  
End of Chapter 1   
  
A/N: Short I know but I thought I'd try my hand at something short for once. Don't worry, there is plenty more where that came from and I'll get it to you when I can. Bye and please, REVIEW!


	2. Interfering Dark Lords and Meddlesome He...

**A/N: Well, you all seemed to like the last chapter, I was pleased to see. And yes, this is different from GSFI, definitely different. The only thing that is really similar is the relationship between Albus and Severus. Albus views the man as his son and Sev sees Albus as a father-figure. That doesn't mean he's always nice to the man. Anyway, on to the story!  
**  
**_Brother, My Brother  
_** By Ankha and Rose  
  
Severus decided that after he had given Harry detention, he was not willing to wait till midnight just so he could monitor it so he spoke with the Defense professor and arranged for the Gryffindor to have detention immediately after dinner. That insured the boy would be done before eight, enabling him to report to the dungeons on time. Or so Severus had hoped. He glanced at the clock and suppressed a sigh. It would figure that after he went to all that trouble that the stupid boy couldn't even show up on time. "8:05; Potter is late. Damn that boy, does he think that I have nothing better to do?" Severus stood to gather the essays he had been grading to pass the time when pain ripped through his left forearm. As luck would have it, Harry chose that moment to walk into the room, an apology on his lips for being late. Damn Umbridge, she had done that on purpose, knowing it would make the Potions Master angry. It died however as his scar blazed like fire; staggering, he crashed into one of the back tables, his palm pressed to the scar as though to hold in the pain.  
"Pr-professor!" he gasped, moaning as a new strain of agony slammed into his skull. He spotted the man, hunched over his desk in obvious distress. "Professor Snape!" He stumbled to his feet and staggered over to the Potions Master.  
Severus vaguely heard a distant voice call his name and he groaned at the torment this caused his head. Nevertheless he focused on that like it was a lifeline. It took a moment to see past the stars but he soon saw Harry at his desk, misery mixed with worry on his face. He tried to move towards him but only succeeded in throwing himself off balance and he stumbled.  
Harry grabbed the Potions Master and eased him to the floor, unsure if he too would be able to stand much longer. "Hold on, Professor!" The Gryffindor didn't know who he was trying to encourage, the professor or himself.  
Clutching at the boy's collar he gasped, "Albus...get Albus!" before passing out.  
Harry stared at him for a moment before deciding that he had to fulfill the man's wish, but there was something he needed to do first and that was hide him. He was not going to leave the man in such a vulnerable state and out in the open. Eyes desperately scanning the room for a good spot and finally decided that behind the massive desk would be the only spot. Maneuvering a bit, while ignoring the pounding of his head, he managed to drag the man behind his desk. Feeling overheated just from doing that he reached up to wipe away the sweat and felt something extremely sticky. Puzzled he looked down at his and knew that his eyes were widening in shock. His hand was covered in his own blood; blood that was leaking from is scar. No wonder he felt so dizzy, it was as though he were burning up inside.  
Shaking himself out of these thoughts he lurched to his feet and ran as quickly as his body would allow to the Headmaster's office, cursing the entire time of the inconvenience of the dungeons. "F-fizzing Wh-whizbees!" he yelled and the gargoyle leapt aside. He did not pause but sprinted up the stairs, regardless of the fact that they moved. Without knocking he burst through the door of the office. "Professor! Come quick!"  
Albus, who had been calmly sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork and sucking on a lemon drop, looked up in alarm. Seeing the state of his favorite student, the alarm only grew and he stood, moving around the desk. "What's wrong, Harry?"  
Harry opened his mouth but his answer was swallowed by a gasp of pain and he stumbled forward but managed to stop himself from falling by grabbing the back of a chair. "Professor Snape...he needs...help..." Strength drained from the boy's limbs and he lost his grasp on the chair, collapsing to the floor.  
"Harry!" the white-haired man cried, rushing to catch him. Cradling the child like a baby in his arms he continued. "What happened? Where is Severus?"  
Harry's fingers instinctively curled into the thick fabric of the man's robes, seeking comfort and security. "In...his...classroom...Help...him..."  
That was all Albus needed to hear. Snapping his fingers he summoned Dobby to him. "Go and fetch Madame Pomfrey." Dobby bowed and disappeared after throwing a concerned glance in The-Boy-Who-Lived's direction. Touching the boy's cheek, he gained his attention. "Harry, I'm going to get Severus. Madame Pomfrey will be here in a second."  
Harry whimpered and tried to move. "Please, Professor, Professor Snape needs her more than me." He pulled away and struggled to stand, wiping the blood from his face, hoping to be able to see better. It did not help that there were spots dancing all over the room, distracting him from his goal. He latched onto the Headmaster's arm, emerald eyes demanding to be allowed to go.  
But Albus would have none of it, nor was he going to spend the time arguing with the boy. Instead he picked him up and laid him on the couch. "I will go get him, but _you_ need to stay right here."  
Harry struggled weakly, wanting very much to go with the man but his body would not allow it. He complied with Albus's wishes, laying his head heavily against the pillow. He might not be able to go but there was something he _could _do. "Promise me you'll take care of him and tell me how he is?"  
Albus had to do this; he knew that if he didn't Harry would find some way to keep him from leaving the room. Or a way to follow him; he could not allow the boy to put himself through anymore than he already had. Clasping the boy's hand tightly he said, "I promise," before scooting out of the room as Poppy entered and began to examine Harry. Albus set off at a dead run, going faster than he ever had in his life. His children were suffering for some unknown reason (though he had a vague feeling that it had to do with Voldemort) and he wanted to put a stop to it. He did not even slow down until he burst into the Potions Master's classroom. "Severus!"  
The Potions Master had been hovering on the edge of oblivion when the sound of his name being yelled desperately jerked him back to consciousness. He opened is mouth to answer but groaned instead.  
Albus searched the room, trying to focus on that sound. "Severus?! Child, where are you?"  
All Severus could do was groan louder, hoping it was enough. Albus spotted him behind the desk and hurried over, cerulean blue eyes dark with worry. Lifting him slightly, into a mirror position of how he had earlier held Harry, he brushed the inky black hair from the pale, sweaty forehead. "Severus, answer me, please!"  
Even through all of the pain, Severus knew this was not the time for long-winded explanations, not that he ever gave them. Short and to the point he lifted his arm and hissed through gritted teeth. "**He** calls!"  
Albus closed a hand over the burning bark. There was no way in hell he was about to let the Potions Master out of the castle in this condition! He would go himself before he would allow that. "You are in no shape to go! Is there any way to stop it?" He didn't think there was but it never hurt to ask.  
Severus glared through the pain. "Sure, I can just owl him and ask if he will kindly," Another strong wave hit him and he gasped before saying, "_stop_!" It really amazed Severus at times how incredibly dumb questions could come from such an intelligent man.  
Albus frowned not at this. "Severus, this is not the time for sarcasm. I'm only..." He trailed off when he was suddenly struck by an idea. It could work, it really could work. And at this point, there wasn't much more he could do. If he didn't find a way to stop the connection between Voldemort and his two children he might well lose them both. Looking down into the obsidian eyes he was alarmed to find them slightly glazed. "Hold on, child, I believe I have a solution for two problems." Gathering him fully into is arms he stood and headed out the door. "We're going to see Harry."  
The jolt caused by this action woke the man from his stupor. When he discovered he was being carried he glared at the Headmaster. "I can walk just fine, thank you."  
Albus hurried down the hall, barely paying the man any mind. "Do not argue now, Severus, this is an emergency."  
Severus growled at him but knew it would have no effect and complied to the man's wishes, however grudgingly.  
  
Harry looked up dizzily at the pair when they entered the room. The nurse had been unable to do anything for him but giving him a calming draught and another potion for the pain. She'd left only moments before to look for anything else that might be of any help. The sight of the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts being carried like a child nearly made him forget his discomfort. The man was growling like an angry cat, but why?  
"Severus, stop that this instant. One would think you were a school boy by the way you act," Albus said in exasperation. The dark-headed man glared at his mentor for that comment before wincing as he was laid on the couch next to the Gryffindor.  
Harry immediately moved to accommodate for the Potions Master before looking up at the Headmaster in confusion. "Sir?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"What's going on? Are you all right, Professor Snape?"  
Severus was barely able to contain his snarl. "Do I bloody well _look_ all right to you Potter?" He winced at the pain that raising his voice had caused him. "Albus, is there anything that ill stop this bloody PAIN!?"  
To both the surprise of the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, the Headmaster smiled. "Ah yes; this is when we come to my plan. Harry, lean over Severus and press you scar to his Dark Mark."  
Harry couldn't help it; he gaped at his mentor. "_Sir_?"  
Severus was equally puzzled but on the road to being extremely angry. "Is this going to help anything?" Albus nodded as the man grit his teeth against yet another wave of pain. "If this is going to help then you bloody well better do it, Potter!"  
Knowing better than to ever ignore a command from the Potions Master, especially when he was in this state, Harry complied. Leaning over the man's chest he pressed is burning scar to the black mark. Almost immediately the pain subsided but in the back recesses of his mind, Harry felt something stretch then snap before reforming, knocking him into oblivion. Severus was experiencing a similar reaction. It was a sensation that he would later describe as losing something hated and gaining something infinitely better. That was, of course, before he followed Harry into the abyss.  
Albus blew a sigh of great relief and allowed his body to sag in his chair. As he looked the two over, he could not suppress the grin that arose. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting, but effective."  
  
_**End of chapter 2**_  
  
**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Not quite what some of you expected, eh? I can pretty much guarantee that this story is different than most you see. I don't believe I've seen one quite like this in fact. I hope you all are enjoying it so far and will continue to come back for me. Please feel free to leave you comments as I'm always interested as to what you think. Please Review! **


	3. Ligamentum Frater or We're WHAT?

**A/N: Well, the last chapter was interesting, wasn't it? I received many theories on what happened to Severus and Harry and some of you are right. There is a bond between them now, but I'm not telling what type, that will be explained in this chapter. I do hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: To own, or not to own, that is definitely not the question for I own nothing of consequence nor value.  
**  
**Warnings**: _Excessive use of the word bloody.  
_  
Chapter 3-_Ligamentum Frater or We're WHAT?_  
  
When Severus woke he could only describe how he felt, later, as though he'd been hit with the Cruciatus Curse at least five times, beaten with a large metal bat and as though he'd fallen from a broom at least a hundred feet in the air. All in all, he felt like utter crap. Worst of all was that the headache nearly left him blind from the pain. He opened his eyes but then immediately shut them when the rooms meager light stabbed at his tortured brain. Eventually they readjusted and he was able to open them slowly, squinting. "Bloody hell, what happened?" He wondered to himself.  
Albus, whom he'd had no clue was there, leaned over him and pushed him back to the couch. "Severus, try not to move too much."  
Gifting the man with a royal glare for nearly scaring him to death (which didn't happen often), he hissed, "Move too much? I can't bloody well move at all!"  
Relief washed through the headmaster at these words. The tone, the words, they were all Severus and the man's glare was the clincher. Severus, his child was safe. He could not resist a chuckle, even if it did irritate the man. "I believe Harry is partially the cause of that," he could not help but tease. If anyone had ever told him that he would ever find these two in such a position he would have found the nearest loony bin and locked them up in it, throwing away the key.  
Severus chose to ignore the irritation known as Albus Dumbledore (at least for now) and glared at the lump on his chest (known as Harry Potter). "So, what have you gotten us into_ this_ time?" he asked, half in exasperation. He settled more into the cushions of the couch, shifting Harry into a more comfortable position. Harry immediately responded by mumbling happily and clutching the Potions Master's robes all the tighter. Severus started at earning such a reaction and promptly forgot to glare at all, instead staring in disbelief. He was becoming just a bit uncomfortable with this whole situation.  
Albus watched this interaction with amusement but felt it was necessary to put Severus's fears to rest. "Nothing bad, my child, that I can promise."  
That was all fine well and good to Severus, even if he didn't believe one word of what Albus said. How could this not be bad? He'd woken up with the mother of all headaches that should only be gotten when combining alcohol and Unforgivables and had Harry Potter dreaming away happily, clutching him like some bloody teddy bear. Oh yeeeeeees, this was abso- bloody-lutely perfect, nothing wrong at aaaaaaall. The urge to roll his eyes at the man was overwhelming but he somehow managed to suppress it. At the moment what he had to worry about was escaping this nut house-er-room and the nutcase of a headmaster.  
"Yes, well," he improvised, "I have classes to attend to." It was lame, even to his ears but he did not want to stay any longer and he liked the Headmaster too much to be terribly rude to him, not after he'd helped stop his Dark Mark from burning. He gently laid Harry on the couch and stood to go, but almost immediately fell back on the couch. A gasp of pain tore from his lips as his forehead suddenly felt as if it had caught fire. Beside him Harry whimpered pathetically, reaching for the Potions Master.  
Albus rushed to their side, grasping Severus's elbow and easing him back down so that he did not tip forward onto the floor. "Steady, child, I wouldn't try and move too much. Besides you have no classes until tomorrow, there is no reason to rush off yet." The Headmaster's voice was gently reassuring.  
Severus reached instinctively for Harry, drawing him back onto his chest. The boy sighed happily and clamped once more onto the man's robes. "_What_ in all the NINE HELLS have you bloody done?!?!" he hissed, quietly fuming his emotions for Harry's sake.  
"Severus, calm yourself," Albus said sternly though his cerulean blue eyes were dancing with delight, "Anger will do nothing good and only hurt both of you at the moment."  
Severus was about to take this lying down...well wouldn't let it go with out a fight at the very least! "I will be calm when you tell me what is going on," he demanded, leaving no room for argument.  
Albus let out a sigh of resignation. He'd been hoping that this discussion would wait till Harry woke and he could tell him as well but Severus was nothing if not impatient in this case and the headmaster thought it best to oblige him. "I did what I felt was necessary," he began.  
"And _what_ did you feel was necessary?" Severus cut him off with.  
Albus sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers, peering at Severus imperiously over his half-moon glasses. "With both Harry and you in such pain, there was only one thing that I could do. I knew that joining Harry's and your links with Voldemort would lessen both. There was only one side effect I wasn't totally certain would occur."  
Severus's dark orbs glittered dangerously though not all of it the sparkle was from anger. "Side effect?" he said in disbelief, wincing in pain. "You call this a bloody SIDE EFFECT?"  
Albus clearly hesitated for a moment before going on delicately. "The pain is _not_ the side effect I was referring to."  
That startled Severus. "It isn't?" He let slip without thinking. Unconsciously is gaze was pulled toward Harry's sleeping form before he glanced back at Albus, searching his face as if trying to confirm something. "Albus, what have you done?"  
The Headmaster, to the Potions Master's surprise, actually bit his lip. "I ask you to please stay calm until I finish," he took a deep breath to steady himself. "When the two links were joined it formed another, stronger link between Harry and you, suppressing the ones with Voldemort. I was uncertain that it would happen but I had to take the chance at the risk of that I could lose you both if I didn't. Apparently," he said finally, reaching the point, "the Ligamentum Frater has formed."  
Severus was lost. "Ligamentum Frater?" he repeated.  
"Literally translated it means bond brother. You two are now brothers in everything but blood."  
  
_** End of Chapter 3  
**_  
**A/N: Hey! Don't think I've stopped this one, I've just been busy with GSFI which is coming along nicely by the way. It is a bit shorter than the other two but I though it best to stop it hear or otherwise it would have been really long. So, now you know; Harry and Sevvie Sev Sev are brothers now! Isn't that cool? Not something you see very often huh? :D:D:D  
  
Next chapter-Yes, Perceptions CAN Change: We learn Severus's reaction but I think we all know how he's going to react. winks  
  
Hope you liked the chapter and if you did, please review!**


	4. Yes, Perceptions CAN Change

**_A/N: Surprised from that last chapter? The best is yet to come! Rose and I were very happy to have all of your reviews; they were very kind and we thank you lots. hugs everyone Now, on to what's happening next: Sev's reaction!_**

**_Disclaimer: Lalala, we don't own it, lalala._**

**_Last chapter:_**

_Severus was lost. "Ligamentum Frater?" he repeated._

_"Literally translated it means bond brother. You two are now brothers in everything but blood."_

**_Chapter 4-Yes, Perceptions CAN Change_**

"WHAT!?!" He couldn't have heard right, there was no possible way this was happening to him. He was...was bonded to...to Potter...His mind just could not wrap itself around that notion. The Potter he loathed with every ounce of his being was now his...his..._brother_. He shot a truly awful and evil death glare at the Headmaster for whom he bestowed full responsibility of this disastrous event.

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He should have known Severus would be difficult, why was he so surprised? Perhaps some part of him had held out hope that the man would be happy to have someone to look after and talk too besides Albus. By the man's murderous expression, he was absolutely wrong. "Severus, please calm down," he tried to soothe the man by putting a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"I will _not_ calm down. Are you trying to tell me I am bonded to Potter? Bloody, arrogant, big-headed _Potter_?!?!" It just didn't seem conceivable; the Fates must really hate him. Which deity had he pissed off enough to do this to him?

While Albus cared for Severus very much, even thought of him as his son, he would not tolerate this behavior. Harry was just as important to him and none of those things that Severus proclaimed him to be. Why couldn't the man see reason?

"Severus, be reasonable; Harry is neither arrogant nor big-headed. And yes, you are bonded---and you know nothing of your bond brother."

As if on cue, and before Severus could say anything, Harry started twitching and whimpering, clutching the Potions Master's black robes all the tighter. Severus struggled under the weight and the boy's hold but soon found his world fading into darkness. Eventually someone deemed it time for him to see again and he found himself in a small muggle kitchen where the smells of fresh bacon and eggs were so enticing that his mouth began to water. He shook himself from his thoughts (and ignored is rumbling stomach, he hadn't been able to bring himself to eat dinner) he concentrated on his surroundings. It was, as he had previously observed, obviously muggle and a quick glance out the window brought to mind a suburb; none of that helped much at the moment however.

"So just where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself as he returned to examining the small space, this time focusing on the stove where more of the delectable smells were originating. It was then that he spotted Harry keeping a watchful eye on the two skillets. Curious despite himself as to what the boy was doing (though he would never admit it to anyone but Merlin himself) he moved to stand at the boy's shoulder. Harry, he was surprised to see, maneuvered the food around with the ease of an expert. By the sheer amount of food the man knew it wasn't for him alone; the boy was rail thin at the best of times, wraith-like at worst. Much like he was, Severus thought with a grim smile. The way he moved told the man that he did this quite often, even if he as only seven in this memory (as this obviously was.) Now why in the world had he been pulled into this, Severus wondered.

The quiet peace (and Severus's musing) was shattered in the next instant when the entire house began to shake as someone pounded (surely they weren't just walking?) down the stairs. The Potions Master was startled not only by this but the expression of absolute terror on the boy's face. What had caused that?

A second later he found out why.

"Boy!" The purple-faced muggle roared, seizing Harry by the shoulder and tossing him to the ground. Severus winced when he thought he heard a crack. "Why isn't breakfast finished? I will not have my family starve while we wait on your lazy ass!"

Little Harry cowered away from the man, eyes darting around the room for some means of escape. Severus, instincts that he didn't know he had aroused, reached for him but could do nothing but watch in horror as the boy's relative (must have been his uncle) beat the boy into "submission." After a time Harry stopped fighting, emerald eyes becoming glassy. Something deep within Severus grew numb at that sight, finding it much to like his own past for comfort.

Eventually the beefy monster ceased his punishment and let Harry to salvage what he could. Severus sank to his knees beside the boy and reached out to touch him once more. When his hand met the shoulder Harry became a teenager, fourteen or fifteen by the Potions Master's estimate, obviously during the summer before his fifth year. He was on his knees, scrubbing the floor clean of his own blood. Severus shivered as he gazed swept over the boy; there was no shirt to hide his scarred back and chest. Onyx eyes grew wider still when the large uncle entered with no warning, this time with a whale-like teenager in tow; this one had to be Harry's cousin. The whale kicked the bucket of soapy pink water aside and pinned Harry to the floor while the uncle heated something up on the stove. The Gryffindor squirmed for all that he was worth under his cousin but only succeeded in hurting himself more. When the uncle finally revealed what his tool of punishment was, Severus snarled in rage, leaping to his feet.

"You BASTARD! Don't you dare do...." He trailed off as the man walked through him and whipped around just in time to see the man apply the red-hot poker to Harry's back. The dark-haired boy's screams of agony echoed so loudly within the man's ears he was sure his ear drums would burst. This "punishment" went on several more times before either relative was satisfied enough to leave Harry to lick his wounds.

Severus looked deep into the emerald eyes, seeing the tears leak from them. Already he could feel some part of him, his heart (when did he get one of those?) begin to beat again, and beat for this young child. Slowly, ever so slowly Harry pulled himself up and made a move to treat the serious burn but the horse-faced aunt swept into the kitchen and screeched at him to clean up his mess. The boy fell to his knees with a wince and went back to scrubbing and Severus felt his world fading back to reality.

"THAT SODDING, ARROGANT, ASININE, BIG-HEADED, FUCKING.....!" The curse words poured like water from Severus's lips as he woke to find himself back in the Headmaster's Tower.

Albus, taken aback by this sudden outburst and not at all certain who it was directed at, blinked at the man in utter astonishment. He'd never heard such colorful language from Severus before. He was going to have to stop the man soon or the paint would start to peal from the portraits present.

"PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT WHO HAS ONLY HALF THE BRAIN LONGBOTTOM DOES....!"

Oh yes, that was quite enough. "Erm, Severus---something wrong? For a moment I was afraid you'd lost consciousness."

The Headmaster's comment brought the Potions Master from his thoughts of revenge, but instead of calming him down, merely gave him a new target. Onyx eyes narrowed; had it not been Albus who insisted that Potter return to those repulsive excuses for lower life forms that posed as humans every summer? Albus was certainly the one who had left the boy with them in the first place. Was he involved in any of this?

"Did you know?" Severus demanded with a hiss, clutching the boy in his arms rather tightly.

Albus was beginning to become worried; something truly awful must have happened to cause Severus to lose his temper on such a grand scale. It had been many years since he had seen that happen and he was not looking forward to witnessing it again. "Know what? Severus, what's the matter?"

If it was possible, the Headmaster's innocent nature only added fuel to Severus's fury. He had to have known, surely Potter would have come to him, whining about how he was treated. He began to shake with the effort to contain his emotions as he drew the small body closer to his. "Don't play innocent, old man! The Dursleys! Did you know what they were doing to him?"

Albus was at a loss; he had no idea of what Severus was speaking of but apparently what ever it was it involved Harry and it had angered the Potions Master enough to bring him to this state. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he paled lightly and shook his head, hoping Severus would at least enlighten him.

Seeing Albus's sincerely confused reaction allowed the dark-haired man to contain his temper somewhat but the lack of space not filled by anger was soon taken over by disbelief. Potter hadn't run to Dumbledore? But why on Earth not? It was the logical thing to do and if they pissed off a powerful wizard such as Albus Dumbledore, they would never have touched the boy in anger again. Severus's shoulders slumped; there was no way Albus could have been aware of this, he would not have allowed it to continue this long if he had. He turned the disbelieving gaze on his friend. "You mean he didn't tell you? Not even a hint?"

The Headmaster was truly scared now. What ever Severus was about to tell him he was not going to like. At all. "What happened?"

The Potions Master realized that he had to tell his friend. After the Dursleys, Albus was the next person in line to become Harry's guardian and if he wanted to see that done he would have to reveal the boy's secret. Feeling like he was betraying someone's confidence he silently raised Harry's shirt to reveal all.

Albus could not help but stare in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Harry's back (and by the way some scars trailed around the front, his chest as well) was a canvas of old scars and faded welts as well as a massive burn scar that went from his lower back up to his shoulders, spelling out FREAK in the damaged flesh. He reached out to hesitantly touch the scar before the implications came crashing down on him and he looked up at Severus, his cerulean blue eyes flashing dangerously. "They did this?" The Potions Master nodded. "How do you know?"

Severus sneered. "One of your 'side effects,' I saw his memories."

"That's what he was suffering from only moments before?" The other nodded and Albus sighed. "Well at least he seems to have calmed down now."

Albus always seemed to have a way of changing the situation, even if he only used words. Because after he said this, Harry slowly began to wake. Keeping his eyes closed the boy let out a contented sigh, happy for the rare opportunity to be surrounded by such comforting warmth. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Pomfrey standing over him, heating his blankets. In fact he would have sooner expected to see Voldemort and Umbridge ballroom dancing in frilly pink tutus before he saw himself clutching the robes of the Potions Master. He jumped back as fast as his body would allow, wondering how he had ended up laying on _Snape's_ chest, clutching _Snape's_ robes, using the _Snape_ like a bloody teddy bear..."Pr—professor?"

Slowly sitting up, wincing as he did so, Snape returned the boy's gaze steadily. With those memories so fresh in his mind he could not force himself to be horrible to the boy and instead (much to his horror) found himself speaking civilly. "Mr. Potter, are you feeling better?"

Harry stared at the man with an open mouth. He knew he was performing a wonderful interpretation of a fish but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. Who the hell was this man and what had he done with Severus Snape! Nodding slightly Harry said, "Actually, sir, I am." 

This was his chance; Albus knew he had to tell Harry now while Severus was still in a somewhat amiable mood. If he waited too long it would slip away and possibly never regained. "Harry, there is something you need to know..."

Severus anticipated his friend's move and cut him off at the pass. "HOWEVER well you _think_ you are, you still need to go down to Madame Pomfrey." He turned a pointed glare in Albus's direction, a clear message to keep quiet.

Albus frowned at the man but nodded all the same. "You should indeed pay a visit. Do you think you will be able to make it on your own?"

Harry looked back and forth between the men suspiciously for a moment. He had the oddest feeling that they were trying to hide something from him. Or, more to the point, Professor Snape was trying to hide something. Deciding not to dwell on it for now he got to his feet and took a few hesitant steps to practice. After a few feet and no falling he turned back. "I believe so, sir."

Albus nodded toward the door. "Then go now, tell her I would like you to stay the night. If she asks if anything further has happened, just inform her that I would like you to be observed for the night and ask for a sleeping potion."

Harry restrained a sigh; he was being left out of the loop again. It was beginning to get damn annoying. But he was not about to disobey the Headmaster over something so trivial. "Yes, sir." He nodded to both professors respectively before leaving the Tower with slow deliberate, steps.

The second the secret passage closed Severus rounded on the Headmaster. "Albus, do not tell him...anything."

Albus stared at the stubborn man in disbelief. While he had figured that he would not want Harry to know right away, he hadn't believed that he'd want to keep the boy totally ignorant about the entire situation. "You will have to tell him something and soon. The compulsions between the two of you will grow. We don't even know the full extent of what this bond will do to the two of you. It could be dangerous not to tell him."

The onyx eyes never wavered; his man was made up and he was not about to let the other change it. "I don't care, I do not want him to know."

The Headmaster, in an uncharacteristic bout of frustration, threw up his hands and glared at the dark-haired man. "Very well, Severus, I will respect your wishes. However," he held up a warning finger, "do not come complaining to me later when it begins."

Snarling a bit the Potions Master gathered his robes up and swept to the door. "Remember, not a word," he reminded before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Albus sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a loooong year.

_**End of chapter 4**_

_**A/N: We all knew Severus was stubborn right? YEP! Well, it's only going to get worse before it gets better as the 'symptoms' of the bond start to set in not only in Severus but in poor ignorant Harry who may think he's going crazy before he ever finds out what is going on. Well, I must ask you to review so that I may see what you think. Tis but a little that I ask of ye.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	5. And So It Begins

_**A/N: Well, we made to this chapter. I do hope you enjoy it as much as the last one. Yes, I am exceptionally cruel to Harry as it was Rose that allowed me to do the whole dream sequence. grins and chuckles It was evil and awful and I loved doing it. It was frankly necessary, especially in Sev's case 'cause we all know that his head's harder than Sirius's on a bad day. As is, I'll quit babbling and continue.**_

Disclaimer: Let me put this to you bluntly: I DON'T OWN THIS ALL RIGHT!?

Chapter Five- _And So It Begins_

To say that Severus's night had been horrible would have been like saying the Dark Lord hated Harry; it was a vast understatement. In fact, if anyone had dared ask him if he was all right he would have hexed them till their hair fell out, slit their stomach open and hung them by their entrails from the Owlery. And that was only because he was feeling generous. After he'd left the Headmaster's Tower the previous night he'd descended to his dungeons with relative ease. However, with each step he took, the ache in his head grew fiercer. Gritting his teeth against the pain he resolutely put one foot in front of the other. Needless to say by the time he reached his rooms he could barely see straight. Navigating his rooms by touch alone as it hurt to open his eyes he made his way to the medicine cabinet and chanced opening his eyes to rifle through it to find some relief to the blinding pain. He found a small, round bottle filled with purple liquid and smiled, or grimaced really, plainly in too much agony to do the former. He stumbled to his bedchamber, stripped himself of clothes, not bothering to retrieve any night wear and downed the potion. The cool mint-flavored liquid slid down his throat easily and settled into his stomach. With a wince he fell into bed, feeling the potion starting to take effect. He hoped, as his mind grew sluggish, that the bloody headache would at least ease in the morning.

However, as he was to discover as the first rays of morning light descended over his unprotected face (he'd failed to draw the curtains the night before), the headache was anything but gone. In fact, he noted sourly as he rolled of his bed and onto the floor with a grunt, it had intensified. That did it, he thought as he performed a cleansing charm on himself (not willing to trust himself in the bathroom), he was going to murder Albus by poisoning the man's lemon drops. It was just desserts in his opinion.

How he made it out of his quarters he would never know but to his infinite relief, the more floors he ascended, the less his head throbbed. Caught up in the bliss of being painless he followed the pull and was thoroughly startled out of his trance when he found himself outside the Hospital Wing.

He shook his head, trying to back away. "I can't go in there, _he's_ in there," he hissed under his breath. What ever was causing his headache, however, was unaffected by his plea as his head approached the throbbing stage once more. With a moan Severus slipped to the floor and held his head in his hands. This was torture; he either had to stay near Potter and deal with his presence or be apart from him and deal with the headache from hell. While Severus did not care for the former, he would not be able to live with the latter. He could not teach in this condition. With a resigned sigh he drew himself up and snuck into the infirmary. A few well placed wards guarded against anyone noticing his presence as he sat in the chair next to Harry's bed and planned.

* * *

Harry woke when the first rays of morning light fell across his unprotected face (Madame Pomfrey had pulled the curtains back earlier that morning). The first thing that hit him was the blinding backwash of a headache that left him dizzy for a fraction of a second before fading. 'That was strange,' he thought as he climbed out of bed and, after performing a cleansing charm on himself, donned the clothes Madame Pomfrey had brought for him. As much as he'd like to sleep more (last night had left him strangely more tired than ever before) his rumbling stomach would not be denied and he trekked up the stairs to the Great Hall. He paused a moment when he felt something breeze by him but shook off the feeling and entered the Great Hall. Most of the school was already present and breakfast was in full swing. Allowing his stomach to guide him he snagged a seat at the upper end of the table, near the teachers. He completely missed Ron and Hermione who had been waving and calling his name to gain his attention.

* * *

Severus, who had taken his seat scant seconds before Harry, stopped twitching and sighed as the built up tension left his body. Being so late had forced him to find a seat at the end of the table, luckily near the Gryffindor table. Try as he might, he could not stop stealing glances over at his 'brother' as the green-eyed boy filled his plate and began to eat. If his luck held he wouldn't move.

* * *

Ron and Hermione looked between themselves in confusion. Surely Harry had seen them; he'd passed right by them! But the two might as well have been invisible for all the attention the green-eyed boy had paid them. Concerned over this the two rose and went to his side. "Harry, you all right mate? You never came back last night."

Harry looked up at them in surprise (as if seeing them for the first time) that changed to curiosity as he swallowed the sausage he'd been chewing. "There was an accident in detention with Snape, I had to go the Hospital Wing and I spent the night there." He didn't know why it was such a big deal, he'd spent plenty of time in the infirmary before.

Apparently to his friends it was a bit deal as both of them grew immediately concerned. "Are you all right?" Hermione asked, her eyes scanning him for any injuries.

Harry suppressed a sigh and took a healthy bite of sausage as if to prove his next point. "I'm fine now, it was nothing major." Casting a quick glance around the room to see if any one was watching and found that no one was, he leaned forward slightly. "I'll talk about it later," he added in a whisper.

Ron nodded in understanding, accepting this answer even though Hermione continued to watch her raven-haired friend with suspicion. "Well, mate, are you gonna come eat with us?"

Harry grinned (briefly wondering why he hadn't done this in the first place) and nodded. "Sure!" The raven-haired boy stood up to follow them but only traversed a few feet before he turned back around and returned to his previous seat.

* * *

At the staff table Severus let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stopped, looked at one another, and then went back to Harry who was once more involved with his food. "Harry?" Ron asked cautiously.

Harry looked up at them with equal curiosity. "Yeah, Ron?"

"Aren't you coming to sit with us?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

The green-eyed boy swallowed his food before shaking his head. "I think I'll stay here, guys. Why don't you come eat with me? It will be time for Transfiguration soon."

The redhead boy and brown-haired girl once more traded looks, which prompted more curiosity in Harry before slowly nodding. "...All right..." Ron answered before the two turned around and retrieved their plates.

When breakfast ended the Golden Trio gathered themselves together and headed off for Transfiguration. Likewise, Severus left to prepare for his own class. At first Harry moved down the hall with ease, chatting with Ron over the upcoming Quidditch match. When it began he was able to ignore the trembling in his limbs. Really, it wasn't that bad, he must just be cold. But soon he found himself slowing as each step grew more agonizing than the one before it. Eventually he knew nothing but that pain.

"...can't...walk...help...pain..." he panted before crumpling to the floor, completely spent.

Ron and Hermione ran to their fallen friend, worry spiking through their bodies. What in the world was going on? Harry was acting so strange and this was only making it worse. What the bloody hell had happened the previous night? "Harry!" Ron yelled. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Harry wanted to answer, he truly did but it seemed as though someone had a hand around his vocal cords, preventing them from working properly. Try as he might all he could produce was a moan as he felt oblivion approaching.

* * *

In hall some distance away Severus lay in a similar position as Harry, his body wracked with pain. So much...can't see straight...he thought randomly as his body spasmed with another wave. It had to be the bond, it could be nothing else. It was obvious now that Harry and he could not physically be this far apart and with a curse he slowly crawled in the direction his body is pulling him.

* * *

Oblivion receded to the edge of his vision as Harry felt the pain slowly ebb. "Owwwwwww..." was all he could force out.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed his arm while Ron grabbed the other and they helped him to his feet. "Are you all right?" She demanded worriedly. "Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Loathed as he was to admit it, Harry felt it was time to pay the infirmary a visit. Surely if there were anything physically wrong with him, like someone had hexed him or something, she would be able to find it. With a slow nod he relented to his friends whims as they tugged him down the hall.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of them, Snape was limping not far behind, cursing the Headmaster silently under his breath. That man was going to be the death of him yet.

* * *

End Chapter 5

_**A/N: I didn't like how this chapter proceeded like the rest because it moved around so much but there wasn't really much I could do with it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Poor Sevvie Sev Sev!**_

_**Please Review, they pay for Sev-muse to stay around.**_


End file.
